<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale From The Summer by PrismaCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800002">A Tale From The Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaCat/pseuds/PrismaCat'>PrismaCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Good Parents Maggie &amp; Wentworth Tozier, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaCat/pseuds/PrismaCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and his family move to Bangor and he takes a parting gift with him. The Losers reunite after they find out, but how will Bill react?</p><p>How do you summarize properly? &gt;.&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough &amp; Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stan the man! How have you been?!” Richie exclaims as he burst into my room. I quickly shhh him and check to see if Gwendolyn was still sleeping, which luckily she was. “Sorry.” Richie adds in softly as he makes his way over to look into her crib. “Wow, she’s beautiful.” He coos over her and gently reaches in to stroke a finger over her cheek.</p><p>“Yes she is.” I whisper as a loving smile spreads across my lips. “When she wakes up you can hold her, but I just got her down.” He hummed, still entranced with the sleeping baby, even giving off a calming and warm scent. A knot started to form in my stomach and I could feel myself getting restless.</p><p>Richie’s voice startled me when he spoke again. “Your scent has soured a bit. Are you alright?” He asked, finally looking up from Gwendolyn to stare are me with worried eyes. I smiled and nodded. Before I could verbally reassure him, which he usually looked for from me, both our mothers glided in.</p><p>“Richard!” His mother, Maggie, hissed through her teeth, to not wake the infant. “You know better then to hover over a baby without it’s domes approval!” She scolded as she shooed him away. Richie whined but backed up. “How have you been dear?” She turned to me and embraced me. Her and my mother have been friends for as long as I can remember so she was like a second mother to me. </p><p>I hugged her back loving the safety she gave off. “I’ve been good, tired mostly but good.” I replied.</p><p>“Poor Gwendolyn has had us up most nights.” My mother added with a chuckle.</p><p>“You hate that now, but when she gets older and sleeps through the night I bet you’ll be up every other hour just to check on her.” Both women started laughing this time. “Well, if you’re anything like your mother.” My mother waved Maggie off. “Can I take a look at her?” Maggie asked.</p><p>“Yeah of course.” I moved aside so she could side past me. Odd, I don’t even remember moving in front of Gwendolyn. I’ll just add it to the lists of mannerisms that have popped up since my daughter was born.</p><p>Maggie gasped. “She is gorgeous Stanley!” Gwendolyn stirred a little but didn’t wake. “What color are her eyes?” </p><p>My mother jumped in. “They’re this pretty aqua.” They both started gushing over all her other features, from her pouty lip, not from me, to her button nose, also not from me. The knot started to form again. This time I caught myself scooting closer to Gwendolyn’s bassinet.</p><p>Richie must have noticed because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder before addressing the older dames. “I love to hear the hens cackling, but I was hoping to catch Stainel here on what’s been going on with the Losers.” He said with his usual ‘I’m joking but not not really’ smile. His mother pulled a face, but seemed to understand his meaning.</p><p>“I’ve got some wine down stairs that has been waiting to be opened Maggie.” My mom said gently taking hold of her arm. “Why don’t we go enjoy that before I start dinner?” Maggie’s face light up and they both cheerfully headed downstairs. </p><p>“All it takes is the promise of alcohol and my mother is ready for a change of scenery. If anyone was going to kidnap her all they need is a bottle of wine.” I chuckled at his poor excuse for a joke, by no means was Maggie Tozier an alcoholic, but when her and my mom get together it’s like their own vineyard. “So, everyone wanted me to say hi for them. I know you all text but they still wanted me to pass the message.” Richie let go of me and flopped on to my bed. I glanced back at Gwendolyn to make sure she was still cozy before joining him. </p><p>“Let them know I say hi back and that I rolled my eyes at them being huge dorks.” He laughed and gave my knee a push.</p><p>“On a serious note.” There was that knot again. I’ll need to ask my doctor about it next time I see her. “Why haven’t you told them yet? Do you think they’re going to look at you differently?” There was a long pause. “Or is this cause you don’t want to tell them about the father?” Richie’s voice softened.</p><p>A little over a year ago, right before my family moved to Bangor and before I was supposed to start my junior, I ended up going into an early heat. All us Losers had been at the quarry for one of the last times when it hit me out of nowhere. Ben, Beverly and Eddie had headed home early, per their parent’s requests. Mike, Bill, Richie and I had decided to stay. I think Eddie could sense that something was going on cause he had prompted me to come with him. Part of me wished I had taken him up on the offer, but every time I look at Gwendolyn I know I wouldn’t have changed it now. Richie had been the first to notice, having been around me enough, and yelled at Mike to go get his truck. I pain and warmth that him me was one of the worst that I had felt since my first heat. Richie was refusing to leave my side and even growled at Bill when he had tried to get close to me. Bill and Richie had always had this weird friendship where they could be the best of friends but Richie was not afraid to stand up to Bill if he didn’t agree with him. Unfortunately, this was one of the times Bill wasn’t going to take that from him. I remember Bill growling back at him and ordering him to go get my parents. That’s the last thing I remember clearly before I lost any sense of what was going on around me. When I finally came back to myself I was in the Denbrough’s guest room with yelling coming from downstairs.</p><p>My mother’s voice was the first I could make out, as well as one of the loader ones. She was never one to get upset easily so and I remember wanting to curl back up in the safety of the covers. Fighting this, I slowly made my way to the top of the stairs. Bill’s little brother was already there staring down in horror. He was so enthralled with the argument downstairs the he flinched when I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. “Your son had no right to pull that shit with Richard and send him off!” My mother almost screeched. My father was holding her arm and trying to calm her down. Zack looked like he was trying to do the same, but less convincing.</p><p>“My son was just trying to help! Your slut of a son should have know better then to be out with a group of, mostly, alphas when he was so close to his heat!” Sharon shot back. Georgie let out a soft whine beside me.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll try to kill each other?” He asked in a low voice.</p><p>I shook my head. “I don’t think so.” There was a pause when my mom let out an angry scream. “Atleast not yet.”</p><p>“His heat wasn’t scheduled for another week! So excuse him for wanting to spent that last bit of time we had left in this hell hole of a town before we left with his friends! Richard knows how to handle this kind of situation where as your son just likes to push them into giving him his way!” It’s not that my mother didn’t like Bill, she just knows how he can get sometimes, especially with Richie.</p><p>“How dare you accuse my son of such behavior!” This was starting to escalate quickly and I could feel Georgie growing just as uncomfortable as I was.</p><p>I grabbed the railing to help ground myself so I wouldn’t run back to the room. “Mom? Dad?” My voice was horse and I was almost surprised they heard me.</p><p>I seemed to have snap my mother out of her rage endured trance. “Stanley?” She replied, snapping her head to look up at Georgie and me. Sharon did the same but was still seething in her anger. Both husbands stayed focused on their wives. “Sweetie, come here.” I mindlessly obeyed. “We’re going home.” She said sternly as she wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>Sharon was never the type of woman to be talked down to, had to have the last remark and it was one that still rings clearly in my head, usually late at night. “I don’t what that whore around my son ever again.”</p><p>Jumping in quickly, my dad continued to lead us out that door while whispering calming words to the both of us.</p><p>“Hello?” A hand waved I front of my face. “Ground control to Major Tom. Are you still in there space cadet?” I focused in on Richie again. “There you are! Thought I lost you there for a second.” </p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” I replied giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p>He didn’t look convinced but continued anyways. “I really think you should at least tell them in the group chat. You and Bill have cleared the air since then and Beverly keeps commenting on how she thinks your hiding something from her. And I quote ‘He has to have made at least another friend there. There is no way he has just been studying and unpacking.’ End quote.” His impression of Beverly was actually pretty good. “I could just see her now, speeding down the road all the way here to hold that sweet baby and spoil her like the great aunt she’ll be. Then Eddie can tell you all about how you have to be careful cause infants can easily get sick and send you crazy links he finds about it.” I could feel a real smile forming on my face. “Ben will be the second favorite uncle, next to me of course, and I bet he’ll find cute pop up books for her at the library while Mike will let her play with all the animals on the farm!” Richie was getting more excited as he went on.  The mood changed though when he got to Bill. “I don’t know if you know, but Bill’s got a new girlfriend he’s been spending most of the summer with.” I slowly shook my head. In all the texts I shared with Bill, not once was she ever mentioned. Don’t get me wrong, we’re not a couple by any means but I would have thought he’d have given me a name or even mentioned it. “Her name’s Audra. She moved about a week after you left.”</p><p>I looked over to Gwendolyn. How could she still be sleeping so peacefully? Looking back at Richie, I tried giving him a more convincing smile. “That’s good. I’m happy for him.” Richie didn’t reply right away, obviously calculating what to say next.</p><p>When he finally answered, he had chosen to change the subject. “How much longer do you think she’ll be asleep? I wanna play with her. Oh! We also have to have her make one of the most important decisions of her life!” I looked at him confused. “She has to pick her stater Pokémon! I have them in my bag!”</p><p>I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Really Richie? I don’t think it’s that important.”</p><p>Riche looked offended. “How could you say that? I will not let my niece be one of the only children out there that they’re parent just gets her random Pokémon without her getting a proper start!”</p><p>I don’t think I had realized how much I had missed Richie and all of the other Losers up till this point. Maybe he’s right and I should just bite the bullet on telling them. It’s something I’ll really consider later tonight, but not now, not when I can enjoy the company now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie and I talked for a solid thirty minutes before Gwendolyn woke up and started crying. I quickly changed and fed her before handing her off to Richie. “She’s so cute!” He said leaning down and littering her face with kisses. Gwendolyn let our squeals of excitement, reaching up to grab at Richie’s glasses. “I could just eat you up! Yes I could!” She got a hold of one of the fames and yanked his specks off. “Whoa! Strong arm you got there. You going to take baseball like your mommy?” Richie joked retrieving his glasses and offering her one of his fingers instead.</p><p>“Haha Richie. I was only on the team for a year in middle school.” I said tapping him lightly with my foot. “I wasn’t even that good.” I muttered.</p><p>Richie pouted and made a sad face at Gwendolyn. “Oh boo, your mommy is no fun. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to have a scents of humor.” He made kissy faces and Gwendolyn started giggling.</p><p>“You’re lucky she loves you already otherwise I would ban you from her.” I replied, laughing myself.  Richie is going to be a good dad one day no matter what anyone says. “How’s the dating life going for you? You where so eager to talk about everyone else’s but you’ve been strangely avoiding yours.” I I asked leaning over to play with Gwendolyn’s foot that peaked out of the blanket.</p><p>Richie sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Well, I made another joke about fucking his mom before I came here, soooo, I’m making head way.” He joked and I shook my head.</p><p>“Come on Rich. How long have you had this crush on Eddie? Five, Ten years?” Richie tilted his head back and forth in a so-so gesture. “So, almost our whole lives? Just bit the bullet.”</p><p>“Really? YOU’RE telling ME to just go for it? You who won’t even tell his baby daddy about this precious bundle of joy?” He was being playful and I could tell he was just joking.</p><p>Resting my head in my hand, I pouted at him. “What if I told you I know he likes you back but he’s just waiting for you to step up, Alpha?” I replied putting emphases on the last word.</p><p>He blew raspberries, which Gwendolyn enjoyed, and laughed. “I’d say you’re a lier and been watching too many romcoms. Isn’t that right Gwenny?” Richie switched into a baby voice as he rubbed noses with my daughter. “Your mommy is crazy.” He looked up and stuck his tongue out at me.</p><p>“Fuck you Tozier.” I said smiling. “But really, I think you should ask him out.” </p><p>Richie rolled his eyes. “How about I make you a deal.” I raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “The day you tell the Losers about Gwendolyn is the day I ask Eddie out. Does that would fair?” He looked me dead in the eyes and I could tell he was dead serious. I held his gaze for a minute, Gwendolyn feeling the tension and getting a little fussy, was what pulled them away.</p><p>“Okay.” I mumbled, motioning for Richie to hand her over, which he did silently. The silence started to grow tense when our mothers came back in.</p><p>“My precious grand baby is finally up!” My mom exclaimed and hurried over with her arms outstretched. “How is my little pumpkin?” She quickly wrapped Gwendolyn in her arms and started to furiously scenting her. “Look at her beautiful eyes.” Richie’s mom huddled in and also started cooing praise.</p><p>Richie leaned over to me. “You ever think that they’re wanting to trade us in right now?” He joked and all tension that had formed between us dissipated.</p><p>“You’re just seeing the tip of the iceberg. You should have seen her when Gwen came home. She was constantly hovering and even wanted to sleep in my room with us.” I turned to gaze at the gushing women and a sad smile graced my lips. “But, I’m really glad both my parents are being supportive.”</p><p>I felt Richie’s head rest on my shoulder and nuzzle it. “I’m also here for you, plus my parents love you too. My mom wouldn’t think twice about taking you in if anything happened.” He nodded to Maggie who was now holding Gwen and repeatedly kissing her cheek. “Well, as long as you bring that baby.” We both laughed and our mothers turned their attention to us.</p><p>“Why don’t you and Richie go outside and get some fresh air. Maggie and I can watch Gwendolyn for a bit.” Knowing better than to ask questions I agreed and grabbed my phone and Richie’s arm to run out of my room.</p><p>We made our was to the backyard where Richie quickly perched himself on the bench swing and I sat across form him in a patio chair. “Ahhhh feel that warm summer sun! I’m so looking forward to hitting the quarry when I get back!” </p><p>I could feel my stomach flip when I realized I wouldn’t be able to join them for the first time since we all started hanging out. Richie must have saw hurt on my face cause his own softened. “It’s alright. Maybe I’ll try and come visit at some point.” I smiled and Richie nodded.</p><p>“You can crash at my place and then I can kick your ass at some smash bros.” His usual cat like grin had returned. Both our phones went of simultaneously and Richie immediately whipped his out. “Oh shit!” He turned his phone to show me what was on it, and most likely on mine. “Bev actually did it!” In the photo Beverly was sticking her, now pierced tongue out and holding up the peace sign. </p><p>“Holy shit!” I said.</p><p>“I know right!? She was talking about doing it a week ago, but I thought she would chicken out cause of her dad!” Richie started replying immediately.</p><p>I pulled out my phone to get a better look. The silver stud seemed to gleam in the lighting she was using and It was made even brighter by her bright red curls that fell in her face and blue-green eyes that sparkled. The rest of the losers where replying.</p><p>Eddie: Do you know the risk of infection you just brought upon yourself!?!?!?!</p><p>Richie: Oh come now Eddie-Bear. She’s a grown woman. ;)</p><p>Mike: :O When did you get that done?</p><p>Eddie: Don’t call me that!!! Bev and you also smoke which heightens the risk if ur not constantly     brushing!</p><p>Beverly: I promise Ill keep it clean Eddie baby ;) And an hour ago Mike</p><p>Richie: LMAO! You clean?! JKJKXD</p><p>Ben: You look amazing!</p><p>Bill: Well looks like I owe you 20 bucks Rich</p><p>Beverly: Rude! &gt;.&lt; I better b getting 50%!</p><p>Me: Congrats! It looks nice.</p><p>Eddie:I expected you on my side Stan! &gt;:/</p><p>Me:You no there’s no changing her mind when she wants something.</p><p>Beverly:Amen! I’m my own woman!</p><p>Richie laughed from beside me. “God I love Bev. If she weren’t an alpha I think I’d be all on that.” He joke, because we all knew Ben’s major crush on her, well except her. “Oh I forgot to tell you!” HE exclaims straightening up. “Ben finally asked her out!”</p><p>“What?!” I yelled back, dropping my phone in the process. “How am I just now hearing about this?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Not everyone knows yet. Bev told me a week ago, in-confidence, and they’re seeing how they work before tell everyone else. I’m only tell you because you’re my best friend and I know you wont tell anyone. Right?” He asked pointing to me, almost threateningly. </p><p>“Promise.” I said crossing my heart. I looked back to the group chat.</p><p>Mike:OK Beyoncé. Calm down XP</p><p>Ben:Is it sad that I’m imagining Richie doing the single ladies dance right now</p><p>Eddie:Please don’t give him ideas. -_-</p><p>Bill:XD with full outfit and everything?</p><p>Eddie:William!</p><p>Richie:Don’t worry Ed’s ill send you a video with all my glory as the queen b ;m</p><p>Beverly:ill make your costume!</p><p>By now both Richie and I were rolling with laughter. </p><p>Eddie:I’m I tore you all now. Stan how have you been? You’ve been MIA for the pass few weeks. Everything ok?</p><p>Me:I’ve been good, just busy.</p><p>Bill:Have you already replaced us now that you’re a city boy?</p><p>Mike:D; Pleases tell us its not true</p><p>Beverly:Don’t make me start a riot cause you know I will</p><p>I know he was just joking but it still kinda hurt.</p><p>Me:No, trust me I could never replace you band of misfits</p><p>Richie then send a picture of the misfit toys from the Rudolf cartoon that came on every year that he made me sit down and watch with him at least once a year.</p><p>Ben:I don’t wanna be an elf!</p><p>Mike:XD</p><p>Beverly:you’ll be the best dentist this town has ever seen X)</p><p>Bill:After you save Christmas of course</p><p>Richie:Hey! My dad is the best dentist! And I will fight you for his honor!</p><p>Eddie:Jesus Fucking Christ! I hate you all!</p><p>I looked over to Richie who was laughing, but he stopped when he saw the serious look on me face. “What’s with the face sour puss?”</p><p>Without responding, I bit my lip and started typing, my body going on sheer adrenaline.</p><p>Me:I have a daughter who’s one and I’ve been trying to get the hang of the whole parent thing so you all wont have to worry about be replaced</p><p>As soon as I hit send, I looked back up a Richie with wide eyes and my mouth agape. “What the Hell did I just do?” I asked in a whisper.</p><p>Richie looked down to his phone and the same expression popped on to his face. “Holy shit.”</p><p>Our phones started going off like fireworks, but neither of us dared opening back up the chat. My breath became shallow as my heart stated going full speed. “Why would you let me do that!?” I shouted in panic, knowing full well this was completely on me.</p><p>“How the fuck did I know you’d loose it and type that?!” Richie’s scent fouled, a reaction to my own reeking oder. “What where you thinking?! I thought you’d be a bit more, oh I don’t know, less frantic about it when I was messing with you! Holy fuck, Uris!” He dared look back at his phone and visibly paled. “You need to do some damage control cause they’re going crazier than the ape in Planet Of The Apes!”</p><p>I tried taking deep breaths to calm down, but Richie’s scent was making it really hard. Cautiously, I reopened the chat to a cluster of texts.</p><p>Beverly:HOLY SHIT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!</p><p>Mike:WHY ARE WE JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS! OoO!!!</p><p>Ben:WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!</p><p>Eddie:HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE BEEN SAFE?!</p><p>Beverly:WHO IS THE DAD?!</p><p>Beverly:DO WE KNOW THEM?!</p><p>Ben:IS THIS WHY YOU’VE BEEN WEIRD THE PAST YEAR?</p><p>Mike:YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!! WED SUPPORT YOU!!</p><p>Eddie:DID RICHIE KNOW ABOUT THIS?! RICHIE DID YOU KNOW?!</p><p>Beverly:YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US FI YOU DID RICHIE!</p><p>Eddie:ARE YOU THE FATHER RICHIE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!</p><p>Mike:WERE NOT REALLY MAD JUST UPSET THAT YOUD HIDE THIS!</p><p>Ben:IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP?</p><p>Beverly:PLEASE ANSWER US STAN!!!!</p><p>Beverly:WE STILL LOVE YOU!!</p><p>Ben:PLEASE REPLY!</p><p>I started chewing on my lip and I was trying to hold back my tears. They weren’t because of all the texts or questions, but more so for the lack of ones from one person.  Richie got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around me as I started to opening weep. Bill had yet to reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had gotten so bad that Richie went and got my mom. She came out and immediately wrapped me in her arms like when I was a child. Her cooing and calm scent helped, but I started up again when I realized she didn’t have Gwendolyn with her. “Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s okay sweetie. She’s safe with Maggie and Richie. Don’t worry about her. Everything is going to be fine.” She whispered into my hair. Gently she rocked me and traced small circles on my back till I had calmed down. “You want to tell my what happened?” My mom asked, pulling away just enough to look at me.</p><p>I took a deep breath and sat up straight. “I finally told everyone about Gwen and I just freaked when they all started texting questions. It was just overwhelming and it didn’t help that…” I trailed off and glanced at my mom’s warm understanding eyes. “Bill was the only one who didn’t respond.”</p><p>Immediately she knew why it upset me to this degree and pulled me back into another hug. “It’ll all be fine. I promise.” Her fingers ran through my hair to rub at my scalp. It took another minute for me to completely calm down again. “All better?” My mom held my head in her hand and rubbed her thumbs under my eyes to get rid of any tears that may have been leftover. </p><p>I nodded and gave her a smile. “Yeah, all better.” She smiled back and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “We should go back in before Maggie keeps Gwendolyn.” I said stand up and offering to help my mom.</p><p>“God knows she’s always wanted a little girl to dote on.” My mother joked and gave me one last hug before directing me back inside. Unsurprisingly, Maggie was still coddling Gwendolyn, who was red faced like she had just been crying as well. At least she’s getting something else from me besides the dark curly hair.</p><p>“Look sweetheart, there is your mommy.” Maggie soothed before handing Gwendolyn off. “Everything okay Stanley?” She asked as she ran her fingers in Gwen’s hair.</p><p>I nodded and gave my baby a kiss on the temple. “Yeah, I just had a small break-down but it’s all fine now.” And I actually was starting to feel like it was, the mix of both woman’s scents and having Gwendolyn cooing in my arms made it feel like a safe zone. I looked up to search for Richie, but he wasn’t in the room. “Where did Richie go?” I asked bouncing Gwendolyn lightly.</p><p>“He got a phone call and quickly ran upstairs. It sounded really important.” Maggie answered as she straighten out her pale yellow blouse. “I think it was Beverly.” </p><p>I thanked her and excused myself to see the damage. Richie was still in the middle of a heated discussion when I found him in my room. “Really Bev, I couldn’t tell you….Stan trusted me to keep it a secret….He was scared and I don’t blame him….He needed someone….It’s not anything against you guys, we’ve just known each other since we were in diapers….Yeah…..She’s beautiful…..heh yeah…..I promise…..Just give him sometime…..I’ll get him to at-least text back…..Love you too…..Bye.” He hung up and turned to see me and Gwendolyn in the door way. “So, Bev has cooled down a bit and she’s going to smooth it over with everyone else, but you need to text her. She’s pretty hurt you didn’t tell her sooner.” Richie crossed his arms and gave me a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Alright.” I said also smiling. “I’ll text her later tonight.” Gwendolyn squealed and reached for Richie. “You think she’ll like Bev as much as she likes you?” I asked jokingly as I handed her off to Richie’s more than willing arms.</p><p>“Are you kidding?! She’ll love her way more!” He lifted Gwen up to his face and rubbed noses with her. “I know you can’t wait to meet auntie Bev!” She started squealing with laughter again. “She’s going to make you so many cute clothes and maybe her and I will put you in pageants. You’re going to kick all the other girl’s asses!” Richie laughed maniacally before kissing all over Gwen’s face.</p><p>“I think I’ve calmed down enough to to mess harass you by the way.” I said laying on the bed sideways so I could still face them.</p><p>Richie gave me a confused look. “What the Hell are you talking about?” He shifted to fully face me as well.</p><p>“Remember the deal we made outside?” He just raised an eyebrow. “I told everyone about Gwen, granted it wasn’t the best or most thought out way, but I did.” Richie turn his full attention to Gwen and acted like he was ignoring me. “Don’t play dumb Rich, even though I know you’ve gotten go at playing that role.” No matter what anyone thought or said about Richie, stupid would be the farthest from the truth. Was he a class clown? Yes. Did he act out and run his mouth a lot? Also yes, but he was a straight A student and could outsmart some of the smartest teachers we’ve had. “You going to tell Eddie?” I asked in a whisper.</p><p>Richie’s face became somber as he looked over my daughter. “I will, but I want to be sure I can provide for him.” I gave him an inquisitive look. “His mom hates me and if I told him and he felt the same, she would go ballistic. I don’t want her to keep him away from me or any of us for that matter. Before you say she won’t, remember when we went to see him after he had his arm broke and she refused to even let us in the room.” I could tell he paused to collect himself. “I want to be able to take him away if that ever happened, but also for it to be his choice. I want him to choose me as well.”</p><p>I reached over and gave his leg a reassuring squeeze. “I know he will, but if you still want to wait, I’m here for you and I’m not going to push you.”</p><p>That earned me a smile from him. “Thanks Stan the man. Damn you don’t know how much I’ve missed having you’re ass around.” We both had another round of laughter before we were called down to eat.</p><p>“Where is Wentworth tonight?” My dad asked Maggie, obviously missing his own ‘play date’ partner.</p><p>“Oh he was looking for new equipment for the office. Said there were some tools he had his eyes on and you know how Went gets with haggling.” The adults all laughed.</p><p>My dad shook his head. “That just means I’ll see him sometime next year.” He said in good humor. “How has everything been back in Derry?”</p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes. “Nothing seems to change in that hole. Do you know what that hick Bowers said to me the other day?” One thing that seemed like tradition that everyone loved to pass down in that town was family feuds. Butch Bowers seemed to have issues with our parents the way Henry had with us. I was so glad I moved before anyone knew what had happened , because I don’t think I would have a life. Literally. </p><p>“Knowing that ass I’d says something sexist?” My dad added between bites.</p><p>“He is a monster.” Mom muttered under her breath. I could tell she was reliving one winter when he yelled slurs at our family when he saw the decorations she had worked so hard on for Hanukkah on our lawn. It was the first year she thought of doing something cute, like the Christmas ones we would always see, and she wanted to do something fun. My dad reached over and calmly rubbed her arm.</p><p>“He said that the only reason people looked over how Richie acts, what will all his faggot behavior, was because he’s the only dentist in town. If it weren’t for that they’d have run us out a long time ago.” Maggie’s face was red with anger and the scent she gave off caused Gwendolyn to start to whine. I quickly turned to comfort her and Maggie looked over worried. “I’m sorry dear.” She said. I waved her off with a soft reassurance.</p><p>“That’s the kind of thinking that made it easy to leave a small minded town. I suggest you all do as well.” My dad was always the tether for our family. He was always able to look at the big picture and while my mother and I fixated on every small detail, he was able to calm us. He was the one that introduced me to bird watching and would go with me whenever he had the opportunity. I was always grateful for those moments.</p><p>Maggie hummed before turning to Richie. “Richard, are you okay? You’ve been quiet this whole time.” I looked over to see him off on another planet. I bugged him lightly with my elbow. He snapped out of it and gave his mother a questioning look.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” Maggie let out a sigh but repeated herself. “Yeah, it’s just weird to think about leaving. I know I’ll have to for collage after this year, but it would suck not finishing school with my friends.” The especially Eddie was left off only to be between him and I.</p><p>His mom smiled. “I know dear and it wouldn’t be till after you’re off doing great things. But when you leave I will have my own room for my craft room.</p><p>Richie cracked a smile. “So I’ll get sent a sweater or blanket every year right?” He laughed as Maggie gave him a playful swat.</p><p>“Just for that I’ll giving them all to Stanley.” She gave me a wink.</p><p>Laughter filled the table and lifted the mood that Derry always seemed to sour. “I say it’s time for dessert.” Mom chirped and popped up from her seat. Maggie followed behind while starting another discussion on other gossip she hear. That left Richie, my dad, Gwen and I to sit awkwardly at the table. My dad liked Richie, don’t think otherwise, but ever since I presented he was always weird around him. I think he took our mom’s jokes on us being together to heart and there was no way he was going to leave me and Richie alone. Surprise dad, he’s not the one you should’ve worried about. </p><p>“So…Richard…” Dad pushed around some left overs on his plate. “Have you thought about where you’re going to apply to?” As Ben’s mom would say when things got weird, bless his heart. “Anywhere exciting?”</p><p>Richie was holding back a laugh. “Umm. Maybe some place in L.A. Gotta get some sun before people mistake me for a ghost.” He joked.</p><p>My dad nodded. “That’s be nice. It’s expensive out there though. What are you going to do for work?” Boy did my dad love to ask the hard questions.</p><p>“I haven’t thought that far out, but I’m sure I could figure something out. Always was told I was a smart cookie if I apply myself.” Richie grinned through it, but I could tell he was just as uncomfortable as my dad was.</p><p>“Wentworth talks about how smart you are and how you’ve been getting better with some of those voices you like to do. Maybe looking into starting out in radio, like interning there and maybe get a part time job. It’ll help get your name out there if you’re looking to do entertainment.” Both Richie and I stared at my dad astonished that he gave advice for a, not certain, career choice. My dad ignored the silence and cooed towards Gwen, who was playing around with the bottle in front of her.</p><p>Richie was the first to come out of a frozen state. “T-thanks Donald. That’s pretty smart.”</p><p> Shrugging my dad went back to his plate when he made sure Gwen’s pacifier was secured in her mouth. The doorbell rang and I have never seen him jump up so fast. He was never good with emotional stuff with non-family members. “Hopefully that’s Wentworth.” It was under his breath, though Richie and I couldn’t help but snicker when he left.</p><p>“You think if I fake proposed to you he’d faint or just hide for a week?” Richie asked shoving another piece of food in his mouth.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Please don’t try to find out. He’s one of the two people I get to interact with.” Not totally true, my mom’s co-worker’s daughter, Patty, came by sometimes, but still not often enough.</p><p>“Stan! Can you come here please?!” My dad’s voice boomed from the front door, getting the attention of the women in the kitchen as well.</p><p>“Donald, Honey who is it!?” My mom called entering the doorway.</p><p>“Please come to the door Stan!” An all too familiar voice rang next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie’s eyes were double their size, as the china blue orbs looked between me and the entry way. “I swear I didn’t ask anyone over.” He said almost pleading me to believe him. There was no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth, especially with how shocked he looked.</p><p>My mother and Maggie where peeking in from the kitchen. I hurried my way to the front door, if to anything get out of all the attention on me. My dad opted the door wider so Beverly and Ben could enter, before he went back with everyone else. “Stan!” Beverly exclaimed as she launched herself at me, engulfing me in her arms. “It’s so great to see you.” Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears and that damn near broke my heart. Beverly was the strong, older sister of the group and the thought of her upset just didn’t sit right. It didn’t help that her scent was all I could concentrate on, at least till I felt Ben’s strong arms elope both her and I.</p><p>“What are you doing here.” It took everything in me not to brake. “Not that I’m not happy, just…confused.”</p><p>We all detangled ourselves. “Sorry, but when you told us about your daughter I couldn’t help it.” Beverly wrapped her arms around herself almost in a defensive manner, like I might attack her. If anything, I should be the one nervous, not the usually fiery alpha. “I went straight to Ben’s and begged him to drive us out here.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ben spoke up, his eyes filled with understanding. The beta’s presence was always comforting with Beverly would get worked up. “She kept trying to push my leg down harder on the gas peddle.” He joked with a smaller, forced laugh.</p><p>“Is it just you two?” I asked, looking behind them apprehensively making sure there was no one else.</p><p>Ben nodded. “Yeah, Eddie wanted to come but you know how Sonia makes him watch Price Is Right with her every night. He sends his love.” His arm found it’s way around Beverly’s waist to settle her.</p><p>“Mike has to get up early to help around the farm or he would be here too.” Bev added as she started playing with his fingers. They were making no show to hide their relationship, but I figured with all their attention on me, that was the last thing on their minds.</p><p>I nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all earlier.” </p><p>“It’s fine. We tried to get a hold of Bill but he wasn’t answering his phone.” She shrugged. “We’re staying at my aunts for a few days, I’m sure we can all get on a video chat together.” Beverly seemed so excited about her idea that there was no way I could deny her. “Is it a bad time or can we stick around for a bit?”</p><p>Turning around to check the dining room doorway. Richie was peeking in, ease dropping in a not so subtle way. “Yeah, you can go to the living room.” I gestured towards it. “Richie will go with you.” I said and as I passed by him I nudged him in their direction.</p><p>Taking the lead from there, Richie threw up his arms and rested them on Ben and Bev’s shoulders. “Benny-Boo! Bevy-Wevy! How the Hell are you two!” He goofed as they wandered off.</p><p>I slipped back in the dining room where all three adults fixated on me as soon as I entered. “Everything okay?” My mom asked with Gwendolyn in her arms, who was playing with her gold pendent, an heirloom pasted down from her grandmother.</p><p>Nodding I reached out for my daughter. Gwen seemed excited till she actually got in my arms. She started sniffing on me and her face twisted into confusion. I tried to scent her, but it only seemed to frustrate her more. “Is it alright that Beverly and Ben are here? They won’t stay too long, I just want them to meet Gwen.”</p><p>My mom looked over questioningly to my dad, who nodded and gave her a smile. “Not too long and don’t overstimulate my granddaughter.” He said ushering the ladies back into the kitchen before he started cleaning off the last of the table.</p><p>Smiling, I promised as took Gwen into the living room. As soon as Beverly got a glimpse of us, she dashed over in excitement. “Oh my God! How adorable she is!” She reached out to touch Gwendolyn who seemed tentative and that caused Bev to recoil a bit. “I’m sorry.” She said and gave me a hurt look.</p><p>“It’s ok Gwen.” I cooed to her as I pulled. Bev closer to me. “This is your aunt Beverly.” I took her hand and rubbed my cheek with it. It was odd to see my daughter so wary of someone. “See.” I winked at Beverly, who took that cue to now brush Gwen’s cheek. Gwen took in her scent and seemed to relax. She grabbed Bev’s fingers and started playing with them, even letting out a squeal of joy. “Wanna hold her?” I asked and her face lit up.</p><p>“Yes!” She exclaimed holding her arms out. As soon as Gwen was secured in her arms, my daughter started running her hands along the freckles that littered Beverly’s skin. Ben came up behind her and started making funny faces. It was a loving picture they made, both enchanted with the child in her arms and an aura of love surrounding them. It pulled at my heart string and a dull ache spread through my chest.</p><p>I jumped is shock when I felt something land on shoulder. Looking over, my vision was blocked my Richie’s wild hair as he rested his head there. “I think their child is gonna be cute, don’t you?” He asked turning his head to look me in the eyes. Richie’s face had a warm comforting smile on it. “Not as cute as Gwen, but still cute.” I patted his cheek, hummed and smiled back at him.</p><p>“What about Eddie and yours?” I quietly asked.</p><p>Richie snorted. “No child will be as cute as our children will be.”</p><p>When I looked back to the couple, Ben had taken Gwen in his arms and they had made their way to the couch. He was singing to her while Beverly loomed over his shoulder, watching contently as Gwen looked like she was drifting to sleep. “I can take her upstairs.” Said breaking their concentration.</p><p>“Awww, but she looks so peaceful.” Beverly said. “She really likes Ben.”  Ben carefully handed Gwen over, as to not wake her. “Hurry back. There are somethings we want to talk about.” Beverly said before I headed upstairs.</p><p>After putting her to bed and making sure she was staying down, I went back downstairs with the other losers. Richie had sprawled himself on the loveseat while Ben and Beverly were lazing on the couch still. “She’s asleep, but I have a baby monitor so sorry if I have to leave.” I said sitting on the armchair across from the love seat. </p><p>“We get it.” Beverly smiled to reassure me. “So, Stan, if you don’t mind me asking…” She trailed off awkwardly. It was obvious she was having trouble find what she wanted to say, or how to say it. “Who is her father?” </p><p>Everything seemed to freeze as the question was processed through the room. “You have a hunch right?” I asked knowing I was right, but wanting to hear it from her.</p><p>Ben nodded for her. “Is it true? She looks so much like him.” He was extremely nervous. </p><p>“It’s that obvious huh?” I replied with a dry laugh.</p><p>“Just because we’re friends with you both.” Bev defended. “She is Bill’s then. Have you kept this from him too?” She asked, all ways one for the hard questions and great advice.</p><p>“No I haven’t told him, but I think after my spastic text earlier he might.” I replied as I bit my bottom lip. He has to know by now and that has to be the reason he’s been ignoring everyone’s text. “I don’t know how I can face him again? There is no way he’d want to deal with this.” I started rambling on the verge of a panic attack. I could smell my own panic and it didn’t help the situation.</p><p>Warmth enveloped me and the combined scent of my friends calmed me down. “He’s a jack-ass.” Richie said matter of factly.</p><p>“Richie!” Beverly retorted. “He’s been going through a lot of shit with his family and I’m sure he’s going to step up.” She tried to reassure me.</p><p>I pulled away from them. “I don’t think his girlfriend would like him being involved.” I said dryly. “What is she cause I can tell you right now to she’s an omega she would not want him around another omega who had his kid.” It came out way more bitter than I felt. I think.</p><p>The outburst had everyone frozen. Beverly and Richie had their eyes trained on me while Ben didn’t even feel comfortable enough to look in my direction. I sighed before collapsing backwards in the seat. My body was so tired from the draining day I had and I knew that later tonight Gwendolyn would wake me up for a feeding or changing. All I wanted was to curl up in bed and relish in the little amount of sleep I would get, but I knew I would have to get through this moment first. “At the least, give him a chance.” Beverly whispered, hoping to calm me.</p><p>“If he’ll talk to me than I will.” My voice matched her tone. I shocked everyone, including myself, by letting out a handful of chuckles. “This is such a fucking mess.” This seemed to release the tension, because everyone joined me in the humor.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure ‘fucking’ was part of how you got here right.” Richie said with good humor. I playfully punched him and that was enough of an okay for Ben and Bev to start laughing. “He asked about you a lot and I think he’ll want to meet her, maybe not right now,  but I can’t see him just avoiding you. Even if Audra is an omega.” I hummed in understanding. </p><p>“It’s time for your friends to leave.” My mom came in with they other two parents.</p><p>Maggie walked over and started running her fingers through Richie’s devastated curls. “We need to go make sure your father made it to the hotel fine. You know he always lets his phone die.” She was practically purring over her son.</p><p>“Not in-front of my friends mom.” Richie whined, his face lighting up with a red hue from embarrassment. Bev snickered and Ben started to usher he out,, holding in his own amusement. They both gave me a hug and wished me a good night before thanking my parents and heading out. “They’re not going to let me live that down.” Richie pouted as he got up and wrapped me in a tight bear hug. “If you need me, text me. You’re my best friend and I’m here for you.” He whispered into me ear before releasing  me.</p><p>Maggie had given my mom and dad quick hugs. “Thanks for having us Andrea, Donald. Let’s do lunch tomorrow andI’ll drag Wentworth along.” She smile the same bright smile that Richie got from her.</p><p>“Sound like a plan.” My mom replied walking the mother son duo to the door.</p><p>My dad came over to me and placed a large hand on my head. “You alright?” He asked as he shook my head back and forth.</p><p>“Yeah.” I said letting out a sign. “Just really tired.”</p><p>“Get used to that. You’ll be tired for the next eighteen years.” He joked. “Go get some sleep, you’ve had a long day.” Taking his advice, I gave them both a good-night kiss before slinking upstairs.</p><p>I quietly changed into some pajama pants and an old shirt and hurried myself in the mountain of blankets that littered my bed. I was half way to sleep when my phone lit up with a notification. </p><p>Bill: We need to talk</p><p>My heart stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lied there for a good five minutes just staring at me phone. My breathing was spastic and I was trying to keep it together as to not wake Gwendolyn. Why would he wait and text me at this time. What would he possibly want to say that could be good now. He wants to break off our friendship, that I’m sure of. My mind wouldn’t stop and there was no chance of sleep. After another five minutes I decided it would be best to rip the bandaid off. Disrupting myself from the warm cocoon I made for myself, I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom. Sitting on the counter, I texted my reply.</p><p>Me: Yeah we do.</p><p>There was an immediate response.</p><p>Bill: She’s mine right?</p><p>Me: Nothing gets past you. lol</p><p>I know it wasn’t the best response, but I couldn’t think of anything else.</p><p>Bill: This isn’t a joke. Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?</p><p>I bit my lip. What do you say to that? I knew you would be upset? That you wouldn’t want me to keep her? That your parents would be more hostel to you and my family? That I wouldn’t want to get rid of my daughter, who now hold my heart in her small hands?</p><p>Me: I didn’t want to complicate anything for you.</p><p>Bill: And you don’t think you’re doing this now? Look I’m not mad about you keeping her, just that you kept her a secret.</p><p>I didn’t type back and that must have given him a chance to gather his thoughts.</p><p>Bill:What’s her name?</p><p>Me: Gwendolyn.</p><p>I could feel my eyes start to sting, but I couldn’t find it in myself to cry anymore today.</p><p>Bill:Can you send me a picture?</p><p>There was a little hope with that message, like he might get involved, but the information of him having a girlfriends was still in the back of my mind. I looked through my phone to find a photo. Deciding on one of my mom holding Gwen after she had dressed her in a cute purple dress and Gwen’s hair having an elaborate bow in it. It brought a smile to my face as I sent it.</p><p>Bill:She has you hair.</p><p>That was the only thing in the text and probably the only thing that she got from me as well. Her dark hair, from my dad’s side, was coming in thick and had the curls that had plagued my family for generations on my mother’s side. Bill’s parents both had straighter hair in lighter shades, which makes my daughter more of a black sheep in his family.</p><p>Me:Everything else she got from you.</p><p>This conversation was painfully awkward and was making me regret answering him. Hopefully I’ll only have to have this conversation at the most two more times and it should be easier with them. Mike would be understanding and make everything better, just like Richie, and Eddie will do most of the talking, mostly about health risked and advise from what he’s cram read on the subject after he first heard. That sounds so much less exhausting right now.</p><p>Bill:Could I come and meet her?</p><p>Me:Richie, Bev, and Ben came up today and saw her so I don’t see a problem.</p><p>I was hoping to dig at him, make him feel bad. How could our other friends rush over as soon as they heard and he’s being distant about everything. No pun intended.</p><p> </p><p>Bill:Send me the address and I’ll be up tomorrow.</p><p>I sent it than turned off my phone. There was nothing left to say and I was in no mood to continue. Dragging myself back to bed, I did a quick check to make sure Gwen was fine and breathing, I was able to drift off to sleep.</p><p>I was woken up to the morning sunlight spraying through the crack in my curtain. Turning over, I stretched, and oddly enough I felt more refreshed then I have in a long time. The bliss came to a crushing halt when I realized I hadn’t been woken by Gwen and there was no cry coming from her bassinet. I propelled myself from the covers and jolted over to look in. The bassinet was empty and my heart was working double time with my anxiety. “Mom!” I yelled crashing through my door and racing down the stairs. “Mom!” I called again.</p><p>Instead of being met with my mom’s voice as a reply, Richie’s voice called back from the kitchen. “Richie! And he’s in the kitchen!”</p><p>The scene I interrupted was Gwen being help and fed by Ben while Beverly and Richie looked like they were trying to cook breakfast. “Why didn’t anyone wake me?” I asked, keeping my eyes on Gwen. She looked content to just be held in Ben’s arms so I was able to relax.</p><p>“So, we were going to, but your mom mentioned that you hadn’t been sleeping well and we thought you’d like to relax a bit. Gwen has been an angel for Ben and Richie and I are making food.” Beverly said as she flipped over some turkey-bacon. My family wasn’t struck with the Jewish rules, but since my dad’s last doctor’s visit they started get healthier alternatives of foods.</p><p>“I’m on egg detail so you better eat them!” Richie said waving around a spatula. “Our parents went our for brunch and shopping so you’re stuck with us for today.” He smiled as he put it back to the pan.</p><p>I had to admit everything smelled good. Giving in, I took a seat next to Ben and cooed at Gwen. She reached up from the bottle to grasp my finger. “Oh, no. How will I ever get through a day with you three?” I joked as I lightly shook her fist. “What do we do baby?” Smiling, Gwen released the bottle nipple and let out laughter. </p><p>Ben set the bottle down. “Tell your mommy that we’ve been doing good so far.” He said to Gwen, giving her a soft kiss on her nose. She let go of my hand to try and grab on to Ben’s nose. “Ahhh, somebody help me.” He mock yelled. “A thief has my nose.” </p><p>Everyone laughed. “How will you go through life looking like Voldemort?!” Richie exclaimed. “Bev! How could you love such a monster?” He had thrown his arms around her shoulders, making sure not to get the eggs that were stuck to the spatula still in his hands.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful! Are you trying to get burned?” Bev asked, moving the pan a safe distance from Richie’s horse-play. He stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his post.</p><p>“Are you all planning to say here all day or where you wanting to go see the town?” I asked leaning on the bar top.</p><p>Turning off the stove top she was using, Bev put the faux bacon on a plate and set it in front of Ben and me. “Trying to get rid of us already Stanley?” She asked with a smile. I shook my head and grabbed a slice. “My aunt has work and I promised her we’d go around town together. You’ve got us all to yourself today.” She joined us in sitting. “Was there something you had to do today?” She countered as Richie set the pan of eggs down.</p><p>“That hurts Stanial.” He remarked handing everyone a plate, aside from Ben who he sat it in-front of.</p><p>“Tell your mommy you want us to stay.” Ben baby-talked to Gwen, who was happy where she was coddled.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “It’s not like that.” I said staring holes into my food. I mauled over telling them, but I had already kept enough secrets from them. “Bill is coming down today and was wanting to meet her.” I finally said, causing everyone to freeze, even Gwen who noticed the change in scents and aura.</p><p>Richie broke the silence. “He knows she’s his right?” I nodded, but the serious look that engrained on his face made me wish I hadn’t said anything. “I’m not leaving you and Gwen alone with him.” I gave him a confused look while Bev said his name in a warning tone. “I don’t’ feel comfortable with it. You two know how Bill sometimes gets on this dominant trip, he and I have gone round and round enough fo you to see.”</p><p>“She’s his daughter.” I said in a low, passive voice. His scent had me going into submissive mode and Gwen started to get fussy in Ben’s arms.</p><p>Richie seemed to notice and took some calming breaths. “You mean he’ll get like that.” Bev replied, not in a challenging way, but more worried.</p><p>He put his head down and groaned. “I’m sorry Stan, I’m just worried. The last time I let you with him….” He trailed off but I saw the cautious look he shot to Gwen. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like, ‘I don’t want to fail you again.’ Beverly must had to have heard him too cause she started rubbing his arm.</p><p>“I never though you failed me Richie.” I said joining Beverly in comforting him. “He’s our pack leader and it’s not your fault that you were fallowing orders. I’m not mad at you.” He looked up to me for confirmation and I smiled sincerely at him. “I’m also not kicking you guys out either. I was just making sure I wasn’t holding up any time.”</p><p>As if everyone was holding a collective breath, the room seemed to breath again. “That’s a relief.” Ben said adjusting Gwen. “Hey Bev, your turn.” Before I could step in, Beverly was reaching out eagerly for my daughter.</p><p>“Come to Aunty Bev!” She exclaimed, making kissy noises at Gwen. “Oh poor baby. Uncle Ben has been hogging all your attention.” She started rubbing her nose against the giggling baby. “Such a happy little girl. Are you sure she’s your daughter Stan?” Bev joked.</p><p>“Haha. I pushed her out of my body so yeah I’m sure.” I grumbled into my food.</p><p>Richie ignored us, too excited about something only he knew. She started banging on the counter top with open palms like a child. This got Gwen’s attention and she started fount the same motion in the air. “Our baby-girl has a huge destiny ahead of her!” He said, his previous mood forgotten. We all gave him confused looks, Ben even stoped chewing to stare at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Come on guys! Really? She has an Uncle Ben!” We all groaned in realization.</p><p>“No way am I letting her become a superhero.” I deadpanned.</p><p>He threw his hands up. “You don’t let it happen! It just does!” He leaned into Ben’s face. “You’re going to have to be a casualty in this world plan. You where a good man, but the world needs their Spider-Man, well Spider-Girl I guess?”</p><p>Ben laughed and pushed him away. “Unless her middle man is Peter I think I’ll be fine.” Then he looked at me a bit worried. “It’s not right?”</p><p>I took another bite then looked to Beverly. “Is this a bad time to tell him?” I mocked before getting shoved by his broad shoulder. “No it’s actually Jay.”  My face heated up.</p><p>“Really?!” Bev and Rich both exclaimed happily.</p><p>“I think it’s pretty.” Ben pipped in with a warm smile.</p><p>“Thanks.” The compliments made me feel less awkward about her middle name, that I had picked for her eyes being almost as blue as a blue-jay. </p><p>“What time did Bill say he’s be here?” Ben asked as he started cleaning up the plates that where finished.</p><p>I jumped up and took the ones he had from him. “That’s okay I got these. And he didn’t tall me a time.” I shrugged. “Just sometime today.” Taking the plates and utensils to the sink where I started to rinse them off before putting then in the dishwasher. “I’m hoping it’s sometime while my parents are out.”</p><p>This seemed to confuse everyone. “Why would you want that?” Beverly asked moving Gwen to lean against her chest. “Don’t you think it’d be safer with them here?”</p><p>I shook my head. “No, our parents had a huge blow out last time they were around and I’m pretty sure my did still hasn’t forgiven him.”</p><p>Bev nodded in understanding. “Well on that nite, who wants to watch a movie?”</p><p>Everyone agree. “Let me shower and I’ll join you guys.” I said, rushing back upstairs to wash the grime of yesterday off my skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first half of the day was dominated by old movies and idle chit-chat, which lead to a game of poker breaking out. Beverly being the dealer, decided on the rules and bets. Gwen was happy with just having some floor time on her blanket and the floor toys my parents picked out. It reminded me of old times where all we had to worry about was school and how to avoid Henry and his gang, when we would spend hours hidden away in out club house. I was so wrapped up in the moment I forgot all about Bill coming over, that is until the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped and I would feel Richie’s aura tense.</p><p>“That’s probably Bill.” I said trying to let out a calming scent to relax Richie and Bev, who was also starting to smell distressed. Ben had moved to sit by Gwen also helping to put both alphas at ease. I walked over to the front door, feeling three sets of eyes on me, and slowly opened it a crack. I was about to greet him when I saw another person standing next to him.</p><p>She was a fairly tall woman with long auburn hair. Her eyes were a close shade to Beverly’s but they didn’t seem as bright. She had a pretty face, which had an easy smile plastered on it, and she reeked of omega like she wasn’t even trying to mask it. Bill had grown a little, but he was still short compare to how much Richie and Ben had grown. His arm was locked in between the omega’s next to him arms in a possessive grip, not aggressively but in a claiming way. The omega in me stirred and growled at me to not let her in, that she was touching my property. That was obscured though. Bill wasn’t mine. This had to be his girlfriends Richie mentioned, Audra. “Hey Stan.” Bill said, drawing me from my internal battle. “This is Audra, her and I have been dating and she wanted to come along.” He paused looking between us. “I hope that’s okay?” </p><p>Quickly, I stepped back and opened the door wider. My inner omega screamed to defend my home, but I pushed it down. “Yeah, it’s fine.” I said ushering them in. “Ben, Richie, and Beverly are here too.” I said trying to relieve the tightness in my stomach. “They’re in the living room if you want to join them.” Shutting the door, I hurried back to the safety of the pack.</p><p>“It’s so great to see you all again!” Audra exclaimed cheerfully. Her face was so bright and the skin there was flawless. It made me self conscious of a few scars I had that lined the outside of my face.</p><p>Ben acted as a mediator between Richie and Audra, the former obviously having issues before with Audra. “What are you doing here?” He made it seem like a genuine question where Richie, and maybe even Bev at this point, may come off accusingly.</p><p>“Bill told me her was going down to meet his daughter and I wanted to be here with him.” I noticed she had yet to let go of him.</p><p>“I didn’t know you guys where going to be here today.” Bill muttered, obviously growing more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.</p><p>Richie huffed from his new place my Gwen, who was getting fussy again from the distress in the room. “You knew we were here to see him, I don’t see how you’re supposed.” He locked eyes with Bill, having a silent battle for dominance. “We’re more surprised with Audra being here.” There was a bite to his tone, but Audra either didn’t notice or didn’t care.</p><p>“She wanted to support me.” Bill growled out, warning Richie.</p><p>Gwen went into a full tantrum, that broke their battle. I ran over to her, bumping both alphas as I pasted each. Ignoring them, I started to coddle her and coo soothing sounds. She seemed to settle down, but she was still upset. Ben also leaned over to help, which I was grateful for that. Gwen was starting to calm when Audra decided to try and join our bubble.</p><p>“Is she alright?” She asked looking over my shoulder and causing Gwen to be thrown back into a fit. “I’m so sorry.” She started to apologize, but I had been pushed to my comfort limit. I could deal with her invading my home, clinging and flaunting Bill around, but now she is was messing with my daughter and I couldn’t take that.</p><p>“Back up!” I snapped, growling to the point that even the alphas in the room flinched. Gwen started to full out wail and cry now, her face turning red and tears falling from her eyes. I didn’t register the horrified faces of everyone in the room, or even that Richie and Bill tried to reach for me. I shrank away from any touch, but I kept the intense glare on Audra, who was had bowed her head in submission. As soon as my breathing evened out, I took Gwen upstairs to me room and locked us in there. </p><p>It felt like an eternity for Gwen to stop crying and I couldn’t blame her. I was still shaken up myself. I don’t recall a time I’ve ever acted like that and it scared me. I had just put Gwen down for a long deserved nap when a light knock came at my door. “Who is it?” I said just loud enough to get through the door.</p><p>“Richie.” He said in the same soft tone.</p><p>“Come in.” I replied as I collapsed onto my bed after I unlocked the door.</p><p>He slowly entered, like he was closing in on a frightened animal, though I guess I am. I noticed he locked the door behind him, so I guessed the others where still in the living room. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking towards Gwen’s bassinet.</p><p>I nodded. “Yeah.” I bit my lower lip. I don’t think I could look at him, there was so much shame and embarrassment I felt for the outburst. “Why where you sent up?” I asked.</p><p>Richie sat next to me and reached up to massage the back of my neck. I hated that it was so calming. “Well we all played rock, paper, scissors andI lost so..” I know he was joking, but I couldn’t bring myself to laugh. “Come on. That was kinda funny.” He realized I wasn’t going to answer so he went on. “Everyone is worried and thought I was the obvious choice to check on you.” I rubbing stopped and I was finally able to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry that Bill brought Audra and she made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>I grimaced. Why was he apologizing? I’m the one that had an outburst. I’m the one that got defensive with Audra over an alpha that wasn’t mine. The worst part is knowing that, but my omega overruled everything. “I don’t. Know what came over me. She was just trying to make sure we were okay.” I sounded so defeated and Richie seemed to get angry about it.</p><p>“Don’t you get down on yourself for protecting your family.” He was so stern and it made me see him as more of an alpha then I have since he presented. “Audra is an unfamiliar omega that was trying to get close to your daughter while she was distressed. I’ve seen other parents that have done way worse then you to people for way less. I think you where totally in line with your actions.” Richie leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder. He was always a very touchy person, which is understandable with his family. They were always touchy with their affection, even towards me when I went over. “I don’t care how comfortable she feel with our group, she doesn’t know you and the same is about you. Even if she is dating our pack leader she had no right to come up on you like that.” He sighed. “And we all had a deep discussion about that after you fled.”</p><p>I nudged him off me to he would look at me. “You confronted her about it?” I asked surprised that they did that. I have been so a-strained from them lately, it was shocking that they would defend me to someone that spend so much time in their circle.</p><p>Richie looked offended. “Are you fucking serious? Of course we did. You’re a loser and you always will be, and that means we’ll always have your back.” He made sure it got through to me with his famous bear hug. “Are you feeling okay enough to come back down with me?” He asked before releasing me.</p><p>“Sure.” I finally let myself smile and got up with Richie. “So, everyone is still here?” I asked as Richie lead me out.</p><p>“Yup. Can’t get rid of us that easily.”</p><p>“Tragic.” I joked in my dry tone. Richie was use to it and let out a bark when we got to the stairs.</p><p>“Stan gets off a good one.” Was his reply.</p><p>Everyone was seating in the living room. Ben and Beverly were held up on the couch beside each other, while Bill and Audra were huddled together on the love seat. My inner omega still growled about their closeness, but I was able to push it down. Richie took his place on the couch on the other side of Bev, which left me with my dad’s recliner for my seat. His smell that had seeped into it was comforting. “Sorry about that outburst.” I started after I sat down.</p><p>Audra was the next to speak. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to crowd you. I’ve just been so comfortable around everyone else, I forgot that even though your part of the pack, we don’t know each other.” She smiled her perfect smile and it was hard not to start warming up to her.</p><p>“Gwen was in distress and I didn’t know what to do. Instinctively, I just went in protective mode and I guess I saw you as a threat to her. It was all just crazy.” I went back to nipping at my lip.</p><p>“How about we start over and get to know each other?” She asked. I nodded and she seemed to brighten up more. “Great!”</p><p>Bill was fidgeting and Audra took hold of his hand to relax him. “Where is Gwen?” He asked, eyes trailing towards the stairs like she was going to walk down them any second.</p><p>“I had to put her down for a nap. She tired herself out from crying.” I replied cooly. “You can meet her when she wakes up.” He nodded and went oddly silent again.</p><p>Ben and Beverly were having their own quiet conversation and it must have been about if they should stay or not. They’re conclusion? “Ben and I were going to do some shopping before we had to get back to my aunt’s house. We’ll be back to see you tomorrow before we leave if you’re free.” Bev got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging everyone else.</p><p>“I‘lol pick Gwen something up while were out.” Ben offered after joining in the goodbye hugs.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” I said as I showed them out the door. Richie was still planted in his spot on the couch, sharing eye contact with Bill, a silent conversation being held between them. “Are you staying too Richie?” I asked to get his attention off Bill.</p><p>“Yeah, let those two have their time together. I came to spend as much time as I can catching up with you.” His answer had a small dig at Bill, but we all ignored it.</p><p>“Awesome.” I smiled and sat next to him, if only to make sure I could be a buffer for the remaining alphas. “So Audra, how did you and Bill meet?” I tried to open up the floor for Audra and I to get to know one another.</p><p>She readjusted her position so she could face me better. “We both took and writing class together. I’ve been taking more classes to help me become an actress, that way I’ll also have a jump start for collage too.” She was so animated. “He got in a few arguments with the teacher about some of the assignments so I wanted to see what he was so passionate about. He let me read some of the stories he wrote and I told him he needed to show them to the drama club, which I’m apart of, duh.” Her laugh was like a wind chime. “We need up spending a lot of time together and when he finally asked me out there was no way I could say no.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Bill leaned in to receive it happily.</p><p>“So, you guys have a lot in common then. That’s great!” I said, forcing a smile as my inner omega screamed at me and called me a lier. My inner omega was going to be an issue when I’m around them, but I wasn’t going to let it get the better on me again. My biggest challenge was going to be when Gwen was around, but knowing what I was facing,  I hoped it would only be easier from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you studying Stan” Audra asked moving on from her resume of achievements she’s added to her belt. “Richie would talk about how good you are at math and all the number stuff.” She had given more space between her and Bill, but her legs were still stretched out over his lap.</p><p>Richie had propped himself up on the arm of the couch and was warming his toes under my ass. How his toes could always be so cold was a mystery no one could solve. “I also told you what a great friend and how sportive he is with everyone.” Richie muttered under his breath.</p><p>Lightly swatting his leg, I ignored his comment. “Yeah, I’ve been taking advanced math corses since I started high school and even with the time I missed this past year, I’m was able to get a few collage courses out of the way. I think I’m looking into a business degree, maybe going into the accounting field. Put some of the math to good use.” I laughed at the dry joke. The whole joke thing was never my forte, I left it for Richie. “That or a math teacher is the big fields for that area.” Another dry laugh from me. Add that to the list of redeeming qualities, awkward as hell.</p><p>Richie took pity on me. “It you become an accountant you can handle my money, and I’ll even look the other way if you wanna skim a little off the top if you know what I mean.” He leaned over and nudged me with his elbow. </p><p>I smirked while Bill and Audra let it some soft chuckles. “Maybe Andrea and I’ll hit you up for some banking advice too.” Bill added. It was nice seeing him relax and an actually sparkle come to his eyes. The eyes that where so much like my daughter’s.</p><p>“I’m honored to be allowed to embezzle from you all, but I’d rather not be in jail.” I replied. Bill gave me a warm smile, a reminder of when your relationship was more simple and innocent. Something it would never be again. I glanced over to Audra, who had stood up and fixed her skirt.</p><p>“Stan, can you point me to the restroom?” She asked politely.</p><p>“Yeah.” I pointed down the hall way. “It’s going to be the first door on your left.” She thanked me a practically skipped down the hall. As soon as the door shut, Richie went on the offensive, Ben and Beverly not here to stand between them.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?” He growled under his breath.</p><p>Bill seemed ready for this, but it looked like he saws trying his best to hold back. “She wanted to come and be here with me when I met my daughter. Why are you punishing her for that?” He shot back.</p><p>Richie rolled his eyes. “I’m not punishing her, in fact, I’ve been super nice to her like I usually am. You’re who I’m punishing!”</p><p>“Guys, can we…” I tried to defuse them, but was cut off.</p><p>“What gives you the right to duel out any punishment?!” Bill sneered back.</p><p>“Who else is going to call you on your shit, if not me? You walk around unopposed while you discard everyone else’s feelings. You’ve always been like that and I’ getting really sick of it.” Richie kept jabbing his fingers in Bill’s direction, prodding him more.</p><p>“Please stop.” I said, still not being heard while the room started to fill with sour angry scents.</p><p>“I take everyone’s feelings into consideration. It’s just so fucking hard to make you all happy! You especially? You act like you wanna be pack leader and you think you can do a better job. You know what, yeah I’m not perfect, but I’m doing my fucking best.” At this point I realized how close they had gotten. It reminded me of the last time they got this heated and it ended with a blow from Bill, followed by almost a week of the pack not talking.</p><p>The only way I was able to get them to even notice me was to get in between them, which took be physically pushing them apart. When did they get that close? “You two need to stop before Audra gets back.” I said firmly, turning to Richie. “Please, I don’t want anymore fighting in my house.”</p><p>Richie’s eyes softened before he flicked them back at Bill and stepped away. “Fine. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Turning back to Bill, I voicelessly pleaded with him. He also relaxed his stance and sat back in his seat. “I was scared to some alone.” Bill finally admitted, head hung.</p><p>My brow furrowed. “Why?” I asked but before he could answer Audra came floating back in.</p><p>“Whoa! Is everything okay?” She asked taking in the mixed angry scents and aura that lingered heavily in the room. Nobody seemed to want to disturb the calm that had falling between the three of us. “Bill?” Audra looked to him, her omega looking for guidance from her alpha.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He said, not looking up.</p><p>“Richie was just saying he needed to meet up with Ben and Bev.” I replied taking Richie’s hand in mine and walking him to the door. Audra said good-bye and Richie muttered one back. When I walked him out the door I could tell her wanted to argue with me, but I couldn’t let that happen. “Please Richie. You and Bill can’t be in the same room right now and I think you two need to talk this out. Just the two of you.”</p><p>He pulled at his over shirt, an ugly button up with random dinosaurs on it that I have no clue where he got from, before letting out a deep sigh. “I do way too much for you.” We both smiled at each other. “Fine, but if you hear about his death and me in Shawshank, I better not get a disappointed letter from you.” I agreed before hugging him and heading back to the couple.</p><p>Both were standing in the living room listening to crying coming from the baby monitor in Bill’s hand. They looked panicked. “I got her!” I said before rushing to the crying infant. Gwen had everything in her bassinet throw around as fat tears rolled down her face. The bulbasaur that Richie had got her was kicked down by her feet. It had quickly become her favorite and I’m sure it contributed to how hard she was crying. “Hey Sweetie. What’s wrong?” I asked carefully lifting her. Her wailing had started to lessen but she was still trying to hold on to the whole tantrum. It faltered even more though when I gave her the push Pokémon. “Why are you crying? Do you already miss Uncle Richie?” She put her mouth on the grass-type and stared at me with watery eyes. “Let’s get you ready and you can meet some important people.” Gwen seemed to grow more happy the longer I held her and didn’t seem to be in the mood for another upswing when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I was surprised that neither of them had moved from their spots, Bill was even still clutching onto the monitor like it was a life-line. “This Is Gwen.” I said tilting her a bit so they could see her face.</p><p>This time Audra kept a safe distance away, but Bill dared to come closer. Gwen looked at him curiously, deciding if she wanted to start crying again. He looked at me for permission to touch her, and when I nodded he ran a finger across her chubby cheek. “Hi, there.” His voice was low and calming, a tone I’ve mostly heard him talk to Georgie with. Gwen locked eyes with him before deciding to turn her whole face to his palm. Both Bill and I jumped when she let out a happy squeal. “C-can I h-hold her?” Bill asked, his stutter rearing it’s ugly head briefly.</p><p>“Sure.” I said adjusting to carefully hand her off. The world zoomed in and it was just me and Bill holding our daughter. My inner omega was cooing at the sight of our family being complete. I had to shake it off so that it wouldn’t get carried away with. There would be no happy ending if I let myself go too far down the rabbit hole.</p><p>Bill melting into putty so fast in Gwens hands that it was almost like he had been there since the beginning, like he was with us every step of our journey. He was just as lost as I was, because he didn’t say anything when my body shifted closer to him of it’s free will. Even leaning in closer to me so I could admirer her as well. His alpha was calling to my omega, telling it how proud it was of our daughter, the child we made together. My omega preening over the unspoken praise. </p><p>It wasn’t till Audra cautiously stepped forward did the vail lift and reality came back to me. She looked to me for approval and I stepped back, signaling that she had it. Audra curled up to Bill’s side and purred at the laughing baby. It hurt to see the family unit that I had just a second ago pictured for myself, which brought up another fear that I had pushed back after Gwen was born.</p><p>I had spent the first week after her birth crying to my parents over the fear of loosing her. The doctor had looked at me funny when my parents had brought me in with contractions and I had heard a conversation he had took my parents into the hall to have. He had went into the worry fo me having her without the alpha, about how hard it would be. Like they hadn’t talked to me, on multiple occasion, about it. The thing that really brought up terror was when he said that if the alpha’s family wanted Gwen and decided to take legal actions, that they would more likely side with them. It was no secret that even with how far the world had progressed there were still better opportunities for an alpha like Bill in the professional world and he would have a better chance of providing for her. My dad had actually gone off on the man to where he recoiled and didn’t say another word on the subject. They had spent every night after assuring me that they wouldn’t let that happen, but now that Bill knew about Gwen if was like my worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Especially with the beautiful omega by his side.</p><p>“I love her beautiful hair.” Audra commented as she twisted a curl around her finger. “My curls where always a hassle but mine weren’t as tight as hers are going to be.” The go to for girls with more wavy hair than curly. Wavy hair was so much easier to take care of then curly hair. My mother would spend so much time running creams and a comb through my hair so it wouldn’t frizz and even then by the end of a long day it would look untamed. Richie’s hair was more wavy, there where curls in there, but the biggest contribution to his hair looking that way was his brushing it every other day at most.</p><p>“Yeah lucky her.” I commented, smiling to off set the contempt that was underlining my tone. My omega was wanting to take my baby and alpha back to its nest and lock her out. My nails dug their way into my palms to fight back the urge and I chewed on my lip to hold back any noises my omega was trying to form. God, what was wrong with me! Yes, Bill and I had a baby together. No, we are not mates. It seemed like I had to repeat this over and over to not loose my head. </p><p>Bill was bounding with Gwen and she looked like she was taken with him. That was a talent Bill didn’t know he possessed. Our whole pack looked to him in awe, he was our alpha and even with the friction between him and Richie, the latter would look to him when leadership was called for. Eddie was the biggest part of that, he looked up to Bill like a big brother her never had, the whole ‘my brother hung the moon’ look that he and Georgie gave to Bill ground on Richie’s nerves. “Stan.” His voice was so soft that I questioned if he really said it. “Can I stay the night?” He never took his eyes off my daughter. Our daughter, my inner omega purred. “I don’t want to leave her right now.”</p><p>The words should make someone happy. The other parent of your child has bonded so quickly and they want to spend extra time with them. That’s a good thing, but it felt so sour. My heart was starting to work overtime at a triple pace and my breath was shallowing. “Stanley! We’re back! Tell Richie to help bring in some bags, his parents wanted to get somethings for their god-grand baby!” The last thing I heard before the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on here and I know it’s not the best, but thank you for giving it a chance and I hope you liked it! ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>